Technograft
'TECHNOGRAFT' Element(s) 'machine; '''Type '''utility (Su); '''Level '''1; '''Burn '-- Removing your forearm, you install an efficient mechanical terminal at your elbow. Select a number of one-handed simple or martial melee weapons, firearms, or other martial technological weaponsTG equal to your Constitution modifier (the cost of each of these weapons must be equal to or lower than 500 gp times your kineticist level). One of your hands is removed, allowing you to create a masterwork copy of any of those weapons out of nanomachines, automatically becoming proficient with it. This weapon cannot be targeted by a disarm combat maneuver and is always treated as a free hand for the purpose of using your kinetic blast. This weapon also benefits from elemental overflow, but cannot be wielded in two hands, and is treated as a natural weapon for the purposes of the kinetic fist infusion. You can change the weapon created with this wild talent as a full round action. The mechanical terminal can be enhanced as though it was a weapon, although it does not allow you to apply enhancements that would require a specific type of weapon (such as distance''UE or ''keen). Beginning at 3rd level and every other level thereafter, you can select an additional weapon to create with technograft. If you create a technological weapon, its capacity is equal to your Constitution modifier + your kineticist level and it possesses an amount of charges equal to your Constitution modifier. You begin each day with a number of charges equal to your kineticist level, and you can accept 1 burn to fill your charges to capacity. If you possess 1 or more burn, you regain 1 charge every hour. If you would gain basic technokinesis, you can choose to gain this wild talent instead. '''TECHNOGRAFT, IMPROVED Element(s) 'machine; '''Type '''utility (Su); '''Level '''3; '''Burn '-- 'Prerequisite(s) '''technograft Your terminal has become more advanced. You can now select two-handed exotic melee weapons, firearms, or exotic technological weapons as the weapons you are able to create with your terminal (the cost of each of these weapons must be equal to or lower than 2,000 gp times your kineticist level) and you are always treated as though you were wielding it in two hands even while using a single hand to wield it. When you take this wild talent, you can immediately select an additional weapon. If you have 3 or more burn, you instead regain 1 charge every 20 minutes. 'TECHNOGRAFT, GREATER 'Element(s) '''machine; '''Type '''utility (Su); '''Level '''6; '''Burn '-- '''Prerequisite(s) '''improved technograft Select one of the following benefits for your weapon terminal: #Increase the grafted weapon’s critical threat range by 1; if you are wielding a ''keen ''weapon or a weapon for which you have the Improved Critical feat, you apply this increase after the weapon’s threat range has been doubled. #Increase the grafted weapon’s damage die size by 2 steps. #Treat your BAB as though it was equal to your kineticist level when making attacks with the grafted weapon. #The grafted weapon ignores up to 10 points of damage or energy resistance. You may select this wild talent multiple times, but each time you must select a different benefit.